


Wait

by wolfgxngs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Pining, Wishful Thinking, fluff (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgxngs/pseuds/wolfgxngs
Summary: Sansa and Margaery discuss the latter's wedding, Sansa finds it difficult to hold her tongue about her feelings for her friend.





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so awful at summaries. This is set just before the wedding, which is probably pretty obvious. I've had this idea for ages and ages now, but have never gotten round to writing it. I feel really rusty with writing and just wanted to get this out there. Enjoy!

When Sansa received the news that Margaery wanted to see her in her chambers, she thought she would cry. 

For a time, when the Tyrell girl had first arrived in King's Landing, Sansa thought she despised her. Whilst Joffrey had been a brutish boy with no kindness, Sansa had wanted to be Queen all her life. She knew Joffrey was a menace, but it had still been difficult in a way to realise she might not ever achieve this dream. Meeting Margaery only deepened her wound, for the girl was truly beautiful. Margaery Tyrell was effortless in her kindness, she was constantly thinking of the smallfolk, giving out kind smiles in court and somehow she had been able to tame Joffrey! That was what shocked Sansa the most, obviously Margaery was much better suited to the role of Queen than she herself would have been. 

When Margaery began inviting Sansa out for leisurely strolls around the gardens, Sansa quickly realised that she actually _liked_ Margaery! She began looking up to the older girl, copying her intricate hairstyles and mannerisms. Sansa could not quite copy her dresses, for as beautiful as they were she felt like only Margaery could commandeer the fine line between sultriness and womanly. 

Sansa liked it most when they ate together. She had introduced the future queen to her absolute favourite dessert - lemon cakes. She was pleased when she realised Margaery was equally as enthralled with them, and secretly admired the way Margaery would bring up a sugar coated finger to her smirking lips. 

She blushed in remembrance, internally scolding herself. Instead of continuing these thoughts (lest she get that warm feeling bubbling in her tummy), she raced her way to Margaery's chambers. Sansa was already in her gown for the royal wedding, she kept getting an intense ache in her head whenever she thought about what would transpire in just an hour or so. She couldn't bear the thought of kind, sweet Margaery marrying that _awful_ boy. 

So deep in thought of just what she would do to Joffrey if he _dare_ hurt lovely Margaery, Sansa almost barged straight into the other Lady's chamber without a polite knock. Internally compartmentalising her anger - and was that a slice of envy piercing her heart? - Sansa gave a quick three knocks to the door. 

Immediately, it was opened to reveal a grinning Margaery. 

"Sansa, darling! I'm so glad to see you," she gestured for Sansa to take a seat with her and hurried out her handmaidens.

Sansa flushed as she took in Margaery's appearance. Her hair was in an elaborate up do, with silky locks flowing down in natural curls. Her dress was wonderful too, intricately patterned and emphasising her-

"You look beautiful." Sansa said hurriedly, not wanting to spend anymore time looking at her friend's chest. 

Margaery did that famous half grin, the same grin which made Sansa feel like the only person that mattered, made her feel grown up and left her wanting to kiss it right off of Margaery's smug and pretty face.

"Sansa, I wanted to thank you for your informative words."

"My... words?" 

"Yes! When we ate with my grandmother, remember?" Margaery pressed, "had it not been for that warning, of sorts, I would be feel much less prepared."

"Oh!" Sansa suddenly realised what she was talking about, "of course." _Anything for you_ , Sansa thought to herself, wishing once more she could just kiss her friend.

Margaery gazed at her thoughtfully, bringing Sansa's hand to her own in a gentle grasp, "I know this might feel perhaps unpleasant for you, but I also wanted to thank you for being so mature about this ordeal."

Now Sansa was confused, had she figured out that her feelings for her weren't entirely friendly? "I don't quite understand..."

"I can't imagine it was easy for you when I arrived, getting engaged to Joffrey just as you were too." Margaery gave the other girl a sympathetic look, "I do notice the glances you give us both, but I had hoped we had become good friends."

_Oh no! Now she thinks it's Joffrey I want!_ Sansa was unsure what to say in reply, it didn't help that Margaery's sly grin contrasted with her words. "Margaery, I- I do not want Joffrey."

"No?" Margaery questioned, Sansa was beginning to think she was being not so innocent on purpose, "then why these looks? Am I misinterpreting?" 

Sansa flushed and took her hand back awkwardly, as she had begun sweating, "I did not mean to do it unkindly, please believe me! It is just... I feel like the King is-" she paused to make sure they were definitely alone, "-undeserving."

Margaery raised a fine eyebrow, her lips turned into _that smirk_ once more, "Lady Sansa, how could the King possibly be undeserving for anyone?"

The pink on Sansa's cheeks had surely turned bright red by now! The girl felt the heat all over her body, she realised now that Margaery was definitely teasing, and she definitely knew what was going on. "Margaery," she gulped and wished she could be brave and speak her mind like her sister Arya, "I think... you are so beautiful! You are kind and gracious and courteous." The compliments flew out of Sansa's head and through her mouth, before she could contemplate what she was doing she carried on, "I know it is improper, but I wish it was not Joffrey you were marrying."

Margaery once more took Sansa's hand in her own and gave her a brilliant smile, though her eyes told a different and sadder story, "truthfully, it is not improper." She took her other hand and placed it underneath Sansa's, who blushed all the more furiously. "I desire to be married to someone else."

Sansa's heart was hammering in her chest. She could admit she was foolish and overlooked many things, but it felt obvious to her that Margaery was talking about her.

"I dream of that too." Sansa replied in a small voice. The two women stood up and embraced, warm tears slowly rolled down Sansa's face as Margaery stepped back and grasped her shoulders.

"Stop this crying, sweet Sansa, or else I will be joining you." She giggled but sighed afterwards, moving her hands to grasp Sansa's face.

"I am in love with you, Margaery. I feel it always, you do not leave my poor, aching head and the feeling never leaves my heart." Sansa was earnest, perhaps if she did let these feelings out, Margaery would not marry Joffrey!

She wished she could grab Margaery's hand, take her away from the horror of King's Landing. They could go further South, where the sun would shine as beautifully as Margaery's smile. Sansa longed for it, they could live in a house together, one where there was no Joffrey or Cersei or war. Sansa could sing her songs from her childhood, with Margaery's head rested on her lap and a plate of lemon cakes on a side table. At night they would-

Sansa's childish, wistful thoughts were forgotten when she felt lips on her own. Her eyes fluttered to a close as she focused on the feeling of Margaery's soft mouth on her own, for there was no better feeling than it. 

"Sweet Sansa," Margaery repeated when she slowly withdrew from the kiss, "I love you too. If only the world was different, we might of had a chance." 

Sansa let out a soft sigh, her eyes resting on Margaery's. "I hope you enjoy your wedding," she squeezed the future Queen's hands before she left the room, her heart still fluttering with Margaery's words and their kiss. She knew, she had always known really, that nothing could come from her feelings for Margaery. Despite what people thought about her, Sansa was not that much of a stupid little girl. They might not ever be together, but Sansa knew they would always have this moment and their feelings to look back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave constructive criticisms, comments or kudos. Anything is appreciated!


End file.
